


Beautiful

by MiserableRu



Series: Beautiful [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praising kink, Stuff, more bottom Leo here, when have i ever not ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: “Beautiful...”A single word, yet it manages to topple one of the strongest mages of Nohr.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The porny take of the previous fluff

“Beautiful...” 

He loves saying that word. Loves how it makes the blonde stiffen and blushes to appear on his pale white cheeks. Loves how it makes him weak on his knees as he tries to feign ignorance and nonchalance. A single word, yet it manages to topple one of the strongest mages of Nohr. 

“Beautiful...” 

A hand is pressed against his lips, warm and insistent. He looks down to the owner, who is looking back at him with hazy eyes drowned in both pleasure and annoyance. They pause for a moment, just let their eyes convey everything. Usually, he’d break it off by pulling him for a bruising kiss, but this time, he gently pries it off and leans down to repeat those words as he leaves bites and kisses across unblemished porcelain skin of his neck and chest.

“Beautiful...”

“Shut...mmm...up...”

Laughing at how high that moan is, he repeats the word again before pushing his fingers forward to draw more out of the mage. He is reciprocated by an arching back and loud, unadulterated cry of both pain and pleasure. 

“Beautiful...”

“Could you...ahh, st-stop for a moment and...hnnn, wait for me to at least...gods, adjust?” is his frantic reply. 

“Why is it, Leo? Does me, praising your beauty push you to the edge?” he teases with shallow thrusts. Leo jerks, his body convulses and he could feel the wall squeezes around his cock. He groans, before smirking and holds the mage’s hips, “It does, doesn’t it?”

“How pretty...” 

Takumi snaps his hips forward, earning loud whines from the blonde. “Even you sound so beautiful,” he kisses the corner of Leo’s mouth, “...and it’s from this lovely pair of lips too, on an equally pretty face” a whimper escapes Leo and his face turns crimson.

“You’re... incorrigible...” he hears. 

“I’m praising you and you’re telling me that I am unpleasant to be with?” he manages to sound offended, “...I’m hurt Leo” he whispers right at the shell of the blonde’s ear, sending minute shudder across his form. 

“Stop...praising me and just fuck me properly” is what Leo growls at him. Though that’s the closest he can get from Leo to something akin to begging, he doesn’t stop, “Then who would point out this beautiful column of neck? Or these amazing slender hips?” he touches each, squeezing the latter softly just to hear those moans from Leo, “...how about your adorable pink nipples? They always respond when I touch them, see?” he flicks each, thumb circling on their areola before pressing against their peak. 

A mewl escapes Leo’s mouth and he pinches them both, earning himself a keen. There’s that infamous glare again, though it loses its intimidating property with that abundance red on the blonde’s cheeks. “Might I remind you that you sound amazing as well,” he licks his lips, kisses the junction of Leo’s neck, before trailing it down to his chest, “...I could listen to you singing all day” he licks at one of the buds, moans when the wall around his cock tightens along with a muffled whimper. Flicking his gaze up, he sees Leo’s hands pressing against his lips, quivering but firm, unwilling to let go. 

“Come now, Leo,” he teases with a thrust, “...I want to hear you” Leo bucks his hips and after a short while shakes his head. His blush has reached his fingertips, making those long and slender fingers bright pink and Takumi really wants to reach out and pull them away.

When Leo doesn’t show any sign of moving those hands, he shrugs before continuing lower, “I haven’t even talked about your cock,” and as if it knows, it twitches in response, “...it has a nice shape, easy to wrap my hands around it and is always honest to me” he rubs at the top, smearing precum down its length. 

Leo hits him at the back, long legs wrapped around him before he is pushed to slip into that tight heat further. They both moan and he finally snaps. His hands shoot to grab the blonde’s hips.

“Seems like you can’t wait for me to talk about your ass,” he growls, pulling out as slow as he could maintain in his current state, “...they’re so white; pale white even, so this red sphincter of muscles stands out even more” he stalls his move once he’s almost pulled out. Leo is trembling, hands finally leave his mouth and instead, his nails are digging into the sheets, mouth opens to let out tiny gasps of frustration. “Move...” falls out of his lips, though Takumi enjoys shaking his head at that command.

“I’m not finished, Leo...” he smirks when Leo tries to push him down and fails, “...and your greedy hole, how can I leave it out? It’s tight no matter how many times we made love and it’s even more honest than your cock. Every time I tease you, it tightens, like it doesn’t want to let me go. Greedy, yes, but it is also lovely how it clings to me” 

Leo smacks his back this time, tears of frustration is beading on the corner of his eyes. With that, Takumi finally, finally lets himself go and thrusts in. The blonde screams -his name?- though Takumi doesn’t stop, pulling out before pushing in without seconds to adjust or spare. And Leo seems not to mind it, pleasured even by how rough it suddenly gets. 

“Gods, everything about you is just...beautiful...” he whispers between Leo’s cries and the sound of skin against skin, “...it’s unfair...how I can’t get enough...”

He reaches down to give Leo’s cock a squeeze and the blonde comes with a loud, final cry. His inside twitches, tightens, coaxing his own climax. 

It takes him a few minutes before he could come down from his high, and by then Leo has been staring at him; fond and affection color his eyes. He gently pulls out and gives him a kiss right above his left eye, “Was it...okay?” he asks, almost hesitantly. Leo chuckles, his laugh had always been rare and he appreciates the beautiful chimes it makes to his ears, “It’s good, not the best, but good,” he flicks his fingers at his forehead, “...but you did get carried away in the middle” 

“Wh-what did I say?” he can feel the tip of his ears burn in shame, “...I...kind of spaced out in the middle and-“

“You do remember calling me beautiful, don’t you?” Takumi nods, blush blossoms on both his cheeks as he recalls that, “...then you start naming everything you see as beautiful from me”

“I did what?”

“Yeah, you even praised my asshole-“

Takumi buries his face in his palms after that, shame prompts him to blush, “Gods...that’s embarrassing...why did I even...oh gods...”

“Oh, hush now, that’s barely the weirdest thing you’ve ever done whenever we’re having sex” Leo tuts as he retrieves a rag by their cot and starts wiping his come. He stops for a second, shifts in his seat and winces, “...that’s a lot...is praising me turning you on?”

“Shut it...”


End file.
